bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kenji Hiroshi
Archive I archived my talk page again, because things were getting seriously long. Kenji Hiroshi 19:16, December 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:Question I have everything set up here: Preparations and Organization: Seireitou & Ten-Tails vs Gravity Force. Your turn is actually next, since we were waiting for you last night, but the rule is we wait 30 minutes until someone posts, otherwise we move on with the next person. Right now, I believe it's Fenix's turn next. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:39, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, it's fine. :P Anyways, now we're just waitin' on Fenix. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:50, December 19, 2010 (UTC) : No worries Its funny cause I was telling everyone to calm down since I knew you wouldn't be on. They were up in a stir (mostly griz but still) haha can't believe I called that one correct. Oh I made a kuchiki as well Niriko. And I saw that move i actually ROFLed cause i didnt think it would get used as much as it does. Hmm would it be cheating if we edited the Yuengiri page during the conflict? I mean btw...I think if Fexix doesnt post soon you can go and then we can get back to functioning order lol. But as for that Fusion. Hmm why are we thinking so hard? Its simple...meditation. When in contact with each other weapons and try to go the inner world of our weapons the spirits meet in another plane of existance resulting in the physical bodies being drawn into a fusion of the two. But instead of becoming one being...each becomes a different part of the fusion (if that makes sense..is it too OP? lol) Oh! And I've noticed LOTS of people have started making ressurection zanpakuto abilities now...-sigh- anything original is copied like the sharingan. Oh well. =) And if you have any suggestions on what I could change Azami to now that kinetics have been overused (looked around at the shinigami on the site) im more that welcome to any of them. Sorry for the long message as well haha. RazeOfLight 20:31, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I can honestly say I have NO idea where that idea for the fusion came from. I was just typing and bam! And a melee would work but I need it to be a special ability cause its supposed to play into her part of the story but it can be pretty much anything at the same time thats why im not too worried on what it actually is lol. But hmm yea I thought about it an realized if you posted now it would throw A LOT of people off. I mean the thing is..there will be lots of waiting cause some people cant get on for awhile and such but at the same time its gonna have the most editors so anyone missing will easily see it on the side lol. I feel like this RP couldve escalated into a full blown war cause i mean if there were more people still on the site like how it used to be then it couldve easily been a whole lot bigger lol. =D I'm not complaining though. I know we will have our hands tied as it is. An not to mention things are bound to get pretty hectic. ^.^ RazeOfLight 21:04, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Haha well some random dude just posted on the RP which REALLY annoyed me. He/she's not a part of this at all so why ar ethey interferring!? -drinks some juice to calm down- lol but anyway....hmm I thought bones would be one but then I thought of way to add that to someone else later on. so im back to to square one. looks like it time to watch some anime to get a better grasp on what I want to do with her. I cant even think of what goes in the world to use it for inspiration..like emotions have been to used to high heaven, elements are so cliche it isnt fun anymore lol. You know me...gotta have something outside the box. Hmmm..idk ill think of omething hopefully T-T And thanks for the comments on the Kuchiki. Well I figured she would have to be a little nuts if she has been hollowfied yet has to continue hiding it in fear of being removed as a noble. Gotta have a bit of soap opera drama in there And it wasn't really a golden age bro...there were conflicts all over but then at the same time there were so many people you could read up on an their stories so there was never like an empty moment going on. XD And The Fusion Technique? I like it. It will be difficult to pull off and we will have to find some pretty BA images but in the long run I think it'll be great. And it the best part is anyone in the GF will be able to pull it off...well as long as the two characters in question are of similar strength. RazeOfLight 22:47, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Review please Haru is just about done and minus a few grammer errors whar you think.Td5 21:50, December 19, 2010 (UTC) TT ^TT Sorry Kenji... uhhm Kenji-kun...Very sorry were starting the fightings without you... Do hope u can join in the fight...Well...Were gonna hold them off as long as we can... Lone Black Garuga 09:39, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ^_^ Tnx Well, we've been trying hard, but Sei had been negating everything we throw.. Oh well, his Sei afterall.... hehehe Hope you'll come very soon Lone Black Garuga 09:46, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Merry christmas too! And Happy New Year! Hehehehe......Give em a blow on the place they never suspect! Lol Lone Black Garuga 10:08, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Anytime Kenji! Any time u want.... ^_^ oh i missed having an RP wid ya lol Lone Black Garuga 10:28, December 20, 2010 (UTC) -_- well most of them are pointless....U on the other hand, ur RPs are the greatest! ^_^ Lone Black Garuga 10:41, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Well...All I'm saying is that my RP style is...well....not good.... you know what I mean..But yeah... That Rp did make us friends ^_^ hehehe Lone Black Garuga 11:07, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Really? Well..there's the grammar and everything well...I guess i just have to practice....hehehehe Lone Black Garuga 11:07, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Tnx...You cheer me up sometimes.. hheheheh...Oh well... -_- this reminds me...I'm gonna murder Sei... something personal... Lone Black Garuga 11:22, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Well...Its not like I can kill him on my own lol... -_- tho...If I cant kill him...I'll leave him to you guys.. Lone Black Garuga 11:35, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Seems Fenix-san would be some sort of reinforcement... Well I guess watching thriller movies doesn't at the fact that I want to kill Sei...-_- Oh well... Yeah I wish u luck wid the switching of place... We'd need Kenji and ur chars.. lol.. TT ^TT Raian almost killed me... Lone Black Garuga 11:52, December 20, 2010 (UTC) War Im not on my com. So I will reply to your message when i get done at work. But go ahead and make your move in the war against sei rp. trust me its fine =D RazeOfLight 14:10, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure No prob, Kenji. In fact, I was considering changing the order around anyways, since 13 and Sadow aren't online thta often recently. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 14:42, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :I was actually waiting for you to make a post, because I know your characters are some of the strongest in the entire group heh. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 14:54, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::It'll be fun, and that's all that matters. After all, I never see RP's as something to win, but I do try to win, and if I lose, then I lose. The point is, I wanna make sure I have fun. =P --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 15:17, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Who's post is it Just wondering yo, I am the lightning, The rain transformed 15:10, December 20, 2010 (UTC) LOL Margin's getting crapped....Lol...I dunno but i feel excited.. Lone Black Garuga 15:40, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ^_^..His not down, that I assure you...Lone Black Garuga 15:57, December 20, 2010 (UTC) /* Stats reply */ Thank you for your review. Now I know which character you are talking about with Raze and my theme is different. While, he summons back the dead, mine guy 's Zanpakuto can store the dead bodies of his victims that he kills in Shikai only in the blade of his zanpakuto. While, Haru can make them look, and sound just like him and with the same level of skills minus the zanpakuto abilities and the same levels of spiritual pressure they are not alive Haru just talks through them is all. And these are not clones as the weren't a part of his body. Now while he is slightly stronger Aizen he still couldn't kill Aizen with trying somewhat.Td5 15:56, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't being hostle I just describing his abilities inshort. I know you ment nothing by it. Now just he my strongest character so far and I hope I can use him in a rp to start him out. Cause like Aizen it will be awhile before and if ever he uses his Banaki.Td5 16:25, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure, now he was the commander of the royal guard for 400 years in my story arcs like how Yamamoto was of the Gotei 13 so I think it best if you have character that work under a different commander I shouldn't fight against now any character is fine though.Td5 16:44, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Wow you really are popular Kenji I am very impressed and even a little jealous of u Grizzaka 16:33, December 20, 2010 (UTC) well to be honest you and everyone else have been getting more attention and more credit than i've ever seen and yeah I know the group is getting popular but....... I'm still not Grizzaka 16:43, December 20, 2010 (UTC) No i got over that problem it's just...... I mean I look at your talk pages and I see other people that have talked to all of you guys and saying that you're character's are the best but me? I'd be lucky if I don't get into trouble with the admin's and no one ever says anything nice about me unlike U and Everyone else Grizzaka 16:54, December 20, 2010 (UTC) It's diffrent for me, I never did one on my own I asked so many people and they always turned me down one of the admins helped me and i thought we were friends but i was wrong I asked fire and everyone else if they wanted to do an RP no one asked Me Grizzaka 17:12, December 20, 2010 (UTC)